


Get some

by STsuki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Anal Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escena porn inspirada en honey i´ll break you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get some

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irrelefante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelefante/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Honey, I'll break you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793830) by [Irrelefante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelefante/pseuds/Irrelefante). 



> Esta historia es un regalo para mi amiga Karla por su cumpleaños! espero que te guste :3 Love you so much!

Con los brazos entumecidos y hormigueando cada vez que intentaba moverse, levantó el rostro, un quejido se atoro en su garganta y resopló contra el listón de seda que firmemente evitaba que cualquier sonido escapara de sus labios. Dio un tirón desesperado  a las amarras que lo mantenían sujeto contra la cabecera de la cama y después una serie interminable de ruiditos agudos perturbaron la calma en esa habitación.

El zumbido suave era un contraste en relación a las vibraciones agudas de entre sus glúteos, que parecían incrementar y avanzar en oleadas por todo su cuerpo, sudoroso, caliente y   _sensible_.

Hacía tres semanas no se habría imaginado de rodillas en una cama amplia y fragante, sollozando mientras un vibrador yacía enterrado en lo más profundo de su cuerpo por los más largos cuarenta y cinco minutos de su vida. También eran los más placenteros. En realidad desde el momento que la mirada de Changmin se posó sobre él todo se había sentido bien. Más que bien.  
  
Un repentino aumento en las vibraciones lo hizo jadear y retorcerse, sus rodillas resbalaron un poco y sus músculos se tensaron al sentir los fuertes  amarres intentar mantenerlo en su posición.Había sudor deslizándose sinuoso por cada recoveco de su cuerpo y el anillo en su pene, aunque una experiencia completamente nueva y alucinante, empezaba a ser incomodo, solo quería correrse, solo quería dejar de temblar y que Changmin volviese pronto a casa, hiciera a un lado ese falso pene de goma y se la metiera hasta sentirlo en su vientre.

  
La sola idea hizo que su pene se retorciera ansioso por terminar. 

Una ligera ventisca erizo la piel de sus muslos y dejo caer el rostro agarrotado y exhausto contra las almohadas, sin dejar de sentir los picos de excitación crecer a pasos agigantados. Empezó a quejarse cada vez más ansioso, haciendo un lío de saliva a causa de la mordaza, centrándose en ello y no en el calor mojado en su trasero.

Changmin debía volver pronto, sería bueno, debía ser bueno o no habría garganta profunda para él en el futuro y a él le gustaba mucho cuando la erección caliente y gruesa de Changmin violaba su boca de forma áspera y ansiosa. Era el único momento en el que el control se deslizaba como agua entre sus dedos y se dejaba guiar por su necesidad. La necesidad de Minho. Y eso era más estimulante que el acto en sí. Aunque también le gustaba, casi al punto de tener una fijación infantil con el pene de su hyung.

Respiro profundo y  volvió a retorcerse, la posición, debía mantenerla.

***

Changmin tarareo para sí con alegría al abrir la puerta de su apartamento, dejó sus compras en la cocina y toma una botella de agua mineral del refrigerador, tanteo la bolsa trasera de sus pantalones y luego camino a paso ligero a su habitación.  
Cuando abrió la puerta un muro de almizcle dulce y delicioso le dio la bienvenida, dio un trago despacio a la botella con agua y entro a su cuarto con calma, dejó la botella en la mesilla junto a la ventana y se apresuró en cerrarla.

Minho se había quedado quieto y silencioso aunque se estremecía casi con violencia y el zumbido constante era un catalizador abrumador.

No hablo, respiro con fuerza por la nariz y se deshizo de sus pantalones. Minho empezó a retorcerse y a empujar su trasero  sonrojado, húmedo y abusado en su dirección general, Changmin resoplo y rodó el condón sobre su erección con habilidad, dio un par de masajes ligeros y luego procedió a dedicar una nalgada estruendosa contra el trasero de Minho. Ese que lanzo prácticamente un chillido que perforó sus tímpanos y resquebrajó su autocontrol apuñalando su deseo. Dio un tirón suave al vibrador y lo arrojó con gracia a sus espaldas, abrió las nalgas de Minho y si no estuviera amordazado una letanía de ruegos habría escapado de sus labios que habría sido delicioso para su libido, aunque esa especie de jadeo obsceno funciono igual. 

Changmin entró en el con fuerza. Minho se desplomó después de poner los ojos en blanco y lo sintió reírse, de forma lúdica, contra su nuca al desatar su mordaza.

El primer golpe fue medido, apenas un ligero roce, dándole tiempo a encontrar su voz, a decir que no si había sido demasiado. Y la certeza, el indicio de saber que todo acabaría  en el momento que él lo dijera fue suficiente para inclinarse y jadear.

—¡Hyung por favor! ¡Por favor… hyung…!

Changmin se rio, retirándose y entrando un poco en él, apenas lo suficiente para estimularlo y hacerlo apretar la unión.

—¿En verdad? ¿Aun puedes formar frases coherentes? Solo fue una hora. Mnh… no es demasiado, apuesto que podrías ir una hora más antes de que pierdas por completo la capacidad de hablar…

—Hyung… te necesito.

Y Changmin entró con fuerza violenta en él, porque rogaba de manera agradable y le gustaba verlo arquearse como un buen niño que había visto mucho porno  y lanzar quejidos agudos. Minho sollozo en silencio revolviendo el rostro de un lado a otro contra las mantas mientras su trasero abusado ardía ante la fuerza de las embestidas. Una mano firme acaricio su erección y boto atragantándose con su propia lengua ante la aspereza de las caricias.

—Tal niño sucio e imprudente —susurró con cariño mal disfrazado deslizando el anillo del pene, Minho suspiró aliviado y Changmin arrastró tres dedos firmes bajo su propio pene, hundiéndolos en su interior  contra su próstata, prácticamente obligando su orgasmo. El choque fue atroz un segundo de alivio y luego un estallido violento de dolor y placer mientras intentaba escapar del asalto. Changmin mordió más fuerte aún, intentando mantener un ritmo en ese culo precioso con tres dedos y su erección furiosa siendo ordeñada codiciosamente. Se dejó ir porque Minho estaba llorando y retorciéndose en shock sin saber qué hacer con una sobrecarga tan brutal de sensaciones.

  
Changmin lo acaricio produciendo suaves ruiditos dulces mientras los estragos del orgasmo recorrían su cuerpo. Salió cuidadosamente de él y fue a deshacer los amarres de los pies, luego entre besos y palabras empalagosas subió a la cabecera y deshizo los nudos de las muñecas. Minho se desplomó y Changmin lo sostuvo besando la piel de su cuello y rostro mientras frotaba sus manos para hacer volver la circulación con más rapidez a sus extremidades. El más joven parpadeó aturdido y Changmin le sonrió besándolo con ternura. Su rostro lloroso y sonrojado era encantador.

  
—¿Quieres agua?

Si quería su boca estaba seca y su garganta dolía pero ahora solo quería un abrazo por lo que negó y se acurruco en su contra mientras recibía caricias suaves y lentas para respirar despacio, para volver a tierra.

  
Changmin lo limpio con la funda de una almohada y luego la arrojó al otro lado de la habitación mientras tarareaba y acariciaba su cabello. Minho estaba semi consciente cuando labios tibios rozaron su oído y se estremeció como si se lo estuviera cogiendo, de nuevo. La risa maravillada de Shim inundó sus oídos y luego el estremecimiento fue por algo más que su estado actual.

— _Hey niño bonito, creo que te amo_ —susurro Changmin como si fuera su más grande secreto.

Si Minho no estuviera tan cansado habría dicho algo tonto y embarazoso como _yo también y mucho_ , en su lugar se acurruco en su pecho sintiendo con lentitud como la sangre volvía a circular debidamente.

Quería un baño y helado, pero primero dormir. Tal vez luego decir te amo también.

—Sí, sí, lo que quieras amor —dijo la voz bonita con diversión y después el sueño lo venció.

 


End file.
